


Kindness Is A Virtue.

by SophieTheFNAFAddict



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Minor Violence, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTheFNAFAddict/pseuds/SophieTheFNAFAddict
Summary: What does it mean to offer your heart on a silver platter? To be truly kind to those you meet can be a blessing and a sacrifice.Joey is a kind soul but to what cost? Will his effort truly be worth it in the end?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning of The Studio.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Studio**

The two men stood beside each other, staring out at their creation. An animation studio where cartoons would come to life, it had been their dream for a few years and finally it was reality! The taller of the two men looked at his eager companion and smiled.

"Can you believe it Joey? We finally did it, we made our dream come true!" Joey turns to look at his friend, grinning from ear to ear like an excited child about to enter a candy store.

"I know! Ooh Henry I know!! I can hardly believe it, this building is going to house so many wonderful dreams! I can barely contain my excitement!" Henry laughs in delight, it made him feel such joy to see Joey so excited. Of course he was excited too, they knew that raising this studio was going to be a struggle at first but knowing how it could be the source of children's entertainment one day.. Henry found himself unable to stop smiling upon this thought, it was a long ways off but with enough hard work and determination they would make it there.

"I'm glad you're so eager, I look forward to working here with those we hired." With a soft sigh, there was once again silence. Taking in this moment; the grand, soon to be opened, studio felt so surreal. The sun soon begins to dip below the horizon, casting its soft yellow/orange rays to wrap around the town like a blanket. As the gradients wash over the studio, lighting up its outer crust with its warmth, Henry and Joey turn to face each other. Both dawning a content smile.

"Shall we go inside?" Joey inquired, already knowing the answer but asking all the same. 

"Absolutely." Henry answered with the expected response, Joey immediately holds the man's hand and pulls them both toward their new lives.

* * *

It felt like hours but it had only been a few minutes since they entered inside the studio, the fact it felt like home was quite the incredible feeling. The empty halls, so close to the cusp of life, was calling their names. Eager to be used. To be lived in. Henry took a deep breath in, letting the smell of wood settle in his lungs. Soon other people would experience this place, soon this moment of quiet would be filled with chatter and laughter. It made him even more giddy!

Suddenly, Henry grips Joey's hand before spinning him around and pulling him into a hug. Of course this surprised the ginger haired man, his blue eyes widening and his body stiffening but only for a moment. The hug was happily returned, Joey letting out a hearty laugh upon doing so. 

"Goodness, you startled me. What's all this about?" He asked, turning his gaze upward to meet the green eyes of Henry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I just.. I'm so excited for the future Joey! This silence, these empty halls. They're going be filled with people and their chatter. Can you see it Joey? Our studio is about to be apart of other peoples lives!" Henry grinned, his hands lightly gripping Joey's shoulders. His speech being exaggerated with occasional hand gestures.

"I do see it and believe me, I'm just as excited! It makes me so incredibly happy to see how excited you are, I'm honoured I can be by your side to experience this." Joey chuckles softly, his freckled cheeks reaching his eyes. He spoke the truth, it really did make him happy to see Henry like this. After all he treasured their friendship deeply.

"Awh, Joey. I'm honoured too, being here feels like a dream. Thank you, truly, for letting me apart of this." The men hugged once more, unwilling to let the other go. 

* * *

Joey stood by the door, greeting the staff as they arrived. Today was the day they officially opened their doors, it was both nerve-wracking and exciting. Soon he stood before the medium sized crowd, Henry not too far from his side.

"Hello everyone, my name is Joey Drew. At this very moment you stand within the studio I built with my friend Henry, from today onward we must work hard. Fight for our place in the animation world. Together, I believe we are able to the the unbelievable. Let's make this a studio worthy of standing with the greats!" Applause erupted throughout the room like a tidal wave, Henry walks to stand beside Joey and smiles proudly.

"Let's get to it." 


	2. Inky Creations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to offer your heart on a silver platter? To be truly kind to those you meet can be a blessing and a sacrifice.  
> Joey is a kind soul but to what cost? Will his effort truly be worth it in the end?

**Chapter 2: Inky Creations**

Two months. That's how long it had been since the studio doors opened; within two months they had filled this place with furniture and posters both bought and created by the animators, they also built their second greatest creation. The ink machine. While setting up had only taken a few weeks, creating this took the rest of that two months. Joey gazed up at his creation, he couldn't take all the credit as the technicians built it for him but it was his design regardless. He gazed for a long minute, marvelling in its grace. It was incredible, truly something ahead of their time. With this machine they could very well bring the 2D world to physical life! 

Now there was a risk of what this could bring; it could bring outrage since they were 'playing God' by creating these creatures, it could all go horribly wrong and drown the studio with an inky flood. Joey felt like this was a good step forward, yes he understood his options and to make something so beautiful was surely worth it in the end. He lets out a quiet sigh, leaning against the door frame. Slowly doubts began to crawl into the back of his mind, was this too risky? He didn't want anyone to get hurt and he'd never forgive himself if he was the cause of that pain.

"Joey?" A familiar voice startled him out of his trance, he looked over his shoulder and saw Henry's concerned face. He pondered how long his friend had been there, perhaps only a moment or maybe the entire time. He wasn't sure, he merely blinked as his gaze locks with the other.

"Joey, why are you still here? You do know its after hours right?" Henry gently tugs on Joey's shoulder, easily turning the man around to face him. Dear God. He looked so... Tired. Was that the right word to use? Tired? Maybe exhausted was better but regardless, the light bags under Joey's blue eyes were concerning. 

"I am aware, I just wanted to look at it in person." He allows his eyes to wander away from Henry's worried gaze, he could tell he was in for another lecture about taking care of himself and of course he knew Henry was right to do so. The past two months were a blur of excitement and was finally catching up with him. He could feel his muscles aching, silently begging him to rest. Joey felt Henry's hand rest upon his freckled cheek, a soft caress of the thumb lulling him into comfort. 

"You look horrible, like you could collapse at any second. Please. You need to rest, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep going like this. While the machine is an amazing creation, it can wait one more day can't it? Let me take you home." Henry met Joey's eyes again, he didn't want to be forceful but at this rate he may have no choice. There was a moment of silence, the shorter man humming softly in either annoyance or defeat. 

"Okay." With that, Henry sighed in relief. Wrapping his arm around Joey's waist so he can help him walk, sometimes it was a curse how stubborn Joey could be.

* * *

**Drip...**

**Drip..**

**Drip.**

**C R E A K~!**

How interesting. How very, very interesting. 

Loud groans left the ink machine as it strained to convert the black substance into a more solid matter, the distant churn of gears almost muted by the noise of the machine. However the process continued, a mishmash of gurgling and bubbling crawling through the walls as if trying to escape hell itself. All the noise suddenly stops, the dead silence cutting through the air could give anyone goosebumps. A soft _click_ is heard before the noise started up again, it was quieter now. The nozzle thrusting back and forth at a semi quick pace, when a thick gooey mass clogged its entrance. It was stuck for a second but falls to the ground with a _splat!_

The mass squirmed, slowly twisting and rising as it took its shape. With a quiet pop, the thin layer of ink bursts to reveal a strange creature. It was mostly black but it also had brownish-yellow highlights to contrast the darkness. It had a crescent shaped head; a bean shaped body, wore shoes, gloves and a bow tie as well as a tail flicking slowly against its legs. Upon its chest was an upside-down heart with four spots, one at the point and the other three curving around the crest of the heart. The creature looked around in curiosity, what was this strange place it had been birthed into? So many questions yet no-one to ask them to, wait.. There was someone.

Sitting, more slouch-leaning, in a chair was Joey. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with every soft breath. Slowly, the being got up onto its feet and shakily wanders forward. Poke. Poke poke. It pokes gently against Joey's cheek, causing the man to stir and audibly gasp upon seeing the inky creature.

"Oh my God! It worked! HA HA!! Yes! I knew it would work!" Joey cries out in pure joy, lifting the confused creature into the air, grinning almost endlessly.

"This... This is! Oh wow. I'm sorry, you must be very confused. My name is Joey and your name is Bendy, welcome to my studio!" The man places Bendy back on his feet as he introduces himself, Bendy cocks his head as he silently questioned this information.

" **Bendy? That's me?** " Bendy's voice sounded a little static-y but it still amazed Joey all the same.

"Yes! Yes that's your name!" Joey was riddled with excitement, he had come into the studio early even though Henry told him hours before to stay home to sleep. He couldn't help himself, he needed to see the machine in action and it worked! Beyond any expectation, against possibility Bendy came into this world. He now existed in the physical world. He was _real._

"I can't wait for Henry to see you, he's the one that made you. Seeing his creation in the real world, OH! He's going to be thrilled~" He claps his hands giddily but the smile was quickly replaced with a frown, Henry was not going to like the fact he was here. But! But he _had_ gotten some sleep, the animator never said how _long_ Joey had to sleep so technically he complied. He would understand. He would.

* * *

Unbelievable. Utterly and truly unbelievable!

Henry paced back and forth, steam practically coming out of his ears. He had told Joey ONE THING! ONE! Yet he went against his word and went _right back to work!_ Oh boy was he pissed. Upon being greeted by Joey the second he entered the building was one red flag but what really got his rocks in a tumble was the fact he admitted to the fact he went back during early hours!

Joey stood close by, his head hung in embarrassment and twiddling his thumbs whilst waiting for Henry to cool down. 

_"You WHAT!? You went back at what time!? JOEY I CAN'T BELIEVE- J... Just give me a minute."_ This is what had happened not too long ago, Joey hadn't seen Henry so mad at him before so he just stood and waited for his next punishment.

"Why did you go back? Why did you feel the need to go against me like that?" Henry finally asked, breaking the tension building in the room.

"I..." Joey stuttered and paused, brushing back his messy bangs. "I wanted to surprise you. W-With a gift." He quietly adds.

"Gift? What gift?" Henry raised an eyebrow, still angry but his curiosity peaks through.

"Yes! Come, I'll show you." Without missing a beat, Joey quickly jogs out of the room leaving Henry to blink in confusion. He quickly jogs after Joey, wondering what the hell was going on. 

Henry stood in stunned silence as they entered the room housing the ink machine, sitting on the ground was Bendy. He rubs his eyes, trying to check if this was a dream but it was very much real. His character, his creation, was just a few feet away.

"I.. Ho- Wha-" Henry had too many questions and they all tried to come out at once, he just looked at Joey in awe and complete confusion.

"I know you're angry but I hope this can make up for it, I wanted him to be the first." Joey spoke after a moment, avoiding Henry's gaze sheepishly.

"Joey this is.. I... I don't know what to say. This is just... Amazing." Of course he was still upset but it felt washed out compared to the other emotions he felt upon seeing Bendy physically present, so close to his grasp yet not close enough.

"I..." Henry turned his head, Joey still avoiding his gaze. The man spoke softly. "I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble, you deserve better."

Henry huffed softly but grabs Joey's face, looking him square in the eyes. "Nonsense. You can be troublesome but I wouldn't have it any other way, you're my best friend Joey. I could never forsake you." 

"Thank you."


	3. Side Story 1: Scars. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to offer your heart on a silver platter? To be truly kind to those you meet can be a blessing and a sacrifice.  
> Joey is a kind soul but to what cost? Will his effort truly be worth it in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, mild violence and drugs mention. If you aren't fond of this, feel free to skip this chapter.

**Side Story 1: Scars. (Part 1)**

~May 6th Wednesday 1959~

Henry pants heavily, stumbling over his own feet and collapsing onto his knees. He winces as the skin of his palms scraps against the pavement, his body shook and ached trying to recover from being pushed so hard. The brunette coughs, looking over his shoulder before shuffling to his butt.

"Unn.. Fuck." He mutters, his hands were trembling uncontrollably as he glanced at the bleeding wounds. All of a sudden the sound of footsteps came thundering down the street, Henry only had a second to flinch before being roughly slammed onto the ground.

"Henry! You motherfucker, you really thought you could outrun me?" Looming over Henry was a man, he didn't know his name but he didn't exactly get the chance to exchange pleasantries. The man looked like he was on drugs; his face was almost hollow looking and his eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were dirty as if they hadn't been washed in weeks. He grips Henry's face tightly, kneeling on his stomach to keep him pinned down. With a smirk he pulls a pocket knife out of his trousers back pocket.

"W-Wait! Please, this was a misunderstanding! I didn't mean to trespass, please!" Henry squirms, trying his best to get away from this crazy man.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that you won't make the same mistake." The blade of the knife was horribly cold against Henry's cheek, his heart racing even harder in his chest. He continues to plead, beg and try anything to stop what was happening. A hot pain rushed through Henry as the knife pierced his skin and split the muscle, blood flowing down his cheek. He screams in agony, tears welling in his eyes due to the overwhelming pain. 

The knife pulls back but makes a second cut underneath the previous one, Henry cries out once more. His tears adding a second pain through him as they mixed into the open wounds. The man was satisfied with his work, he stands up and kicks Henry in the ribs before running off. Henry curls into a sobbing ball, a light pool of blood now collecting on the floor where he lay. He surely didn't deserve this. It was a common mistake. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He hiccups softly, he was alone. No-one knew of his pain, no-one knew he was here. Was this karma? It hurt. It hurt so bad.

It hurt.

* * *

~4 years later, May 6th Monday 1963~

Henry wakes with a gasp, tears rolling down his cheeks. He touches his face, feeling the two scars on his cheek. He sighs, letting himself calm down.

"It's okay.. It's in the past, I'm safe." He mutters to himself, using his palm to wipe the tears away. He had this nightmare many times, he hated being reminded of it. He just wanted to forget, to move on.

Slowly he gets up from bed and walks to the bathroom, staring at the mirror once he gets there. He looks at the scars on his cheek for several minutes, his fingers tracing them softly. After that he lowers his hand, staring into blank space. Sometimes it made him feel so ugly, he had made peace with his appearance before but the thoughts would crawl back into his head and bring down his self-esteem. 

"Its time to move on. I don't want to feel like this anymore." Henry clutches the edge of the sink tightly, his teeth gritting. 

Move on.

**Move on!**

**MOVE ON!!**

Please... Just let him have peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this for you, look forward to more in the future as this story has just begun.  
> <3


End file.
